Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress
|image name=naruto ultimate ninja heroes 2.jpg:200px |english=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト- ナルティメットポータブル 無幻城の巻 |romaji=Naruto: Narutimetto Porutaburu: Mugen-jō No Maki |game system=PlayStation Portable |series=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |japanese release=March 30, 2006 |english release=June 24, 2008 }} Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress was released for the PSP. In this video game, you can equip skills and items to four characters of your choice. This release is the full non-modified version of Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes, and contains the three characters that were removed, which includes The Third Hokage, Shizune and Kabuto. Both removed stages and the game's Story Mode are now present as well. Additionally, movesets have been updated. Gamers can also select the characters to use Japanese or English voices. Jiraiya and Naruto can use Rasengan, Kakashi can use Lightning Cutter and Sasuke can use Chidori without the use of a secret technique. While some characters retain their old techniques, others, such as Neji, have theirs upgraded. The game contains an original storyline involving moving up a haunted castle, called the Mugen Castle in the sky and has a hundred floors. Each floor has several "unstable" rooms where the users place randomly generated scrolls to determine the type of action that will take place in the room. The scrolls include Battle (a player vs. CPU fight) and five mini game scrolls: Tree Climbing (Naruto dashes up a tree and dodges broken branches), Shadow Possession (style button pressing), Amusement (slot machines), Riddle (Naruto trivia) and Clone (the shell game where you try to follow the real clone). Stable rooms include Treasure Rooms, Healing Rooms and Drama rooms (where the story progresses and cut scenes take place). Other game modes include Vs. CPU and a wireless battle mode where you can fight against a friend using only one UMD (but two PSPs). Playable Characters Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams. * Akatsuki (Itachi & Kisame) * Association of Ninja Thugs (Itachi, Kisame & Orochimaru) * Author & Fan (Jiraiya & Kakashi) * Dark Alliance (Orochimaru, Kabuto & Sasuke) * Eternal Rivals (Guy & Kakashi) * Hard Workers United (Lee, Hinata & Naruto) * Hokage & Assistant (Tsunade & Shizune) * Hot Blood Master & Student (Lee & Guy) * Leaf Jōnin (Kakashi, Guy & Shizune) * Maidens in Love (Ino, Sakura & Hinata) * Master & Student (Jiraiya & Naruto) * Shadows of Evil (Orochimaru & Kabuto) * Team Asuma (Ino, Shikamaru & Chōji) * Team Byakugan (Neji & Hinata) * Team Genius (Neji, Shikamaru & Sasuke) * Team Guy (Tenten, Neji & Lee) * Team Kakashi (Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke) * Team Kurenai (Hinata, Kiba & Shino) * Team Sharingan (Sasuke, Itachi & Kakashi) * The Cursed (Sasuke & Orochimaru) * The Guides (Hiruzen Sarutobi & Tsunade) * The Legendary Sannin (Jiraiya, Tsunade & Orochimaru) * The Leaf's Greatest (Jiraiya, Tsunade, & Hiruzen Sarutobi) * Those Who Know Loneliness (Naruto, Gaara & Sasuke) * Triple Trouble (Naruto, Kiba & Chōji) * Uchiha Clan (Itachi & Sasuke) * Cunning Master & Student (Tsunade & Sakura) Playable Stages * Ichiraku Ramen Shop * Hokage Great Stone Faces * Chūnin Exam Stadium * The Forest of Death * Kikyō Castle Keep * Survival Exercise Ground * Hidden Leaf Hot Spring * Hidden Leaf Forest * Outside the Mugen Castle * Inside the Mugen Castle External Links * Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 Phantom Fortress Official Website